The Emerald of the Chaos
by WMcLaughlin56
Summary: When Sonic the Hedgehog was sent to Planet Lobia, he met a Time Lord name the Doctor and his companion, Sarah Jane Smith. Together, along with Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow, they must destroy the Emerald of the Chaos before the King activates The Black Hole. (I do not own Doctor Who or Sonic the Hedgehog!)
1. The Beginning

**I do not own Doctor Who or Sonic the Hedgehog!**

The Emerald of the Chaos

Sonic the Hedgehog was walking through the park with his best friend, Tails. It was a

beautiful day to go for a walk in Planet Mobius. Sonic asked his best pal, "Say, Tails! What

do you want for your birthday?" Tails' birthday is coming up real soon. However, there is

one thing that he wants.

"Well, Sonic, what I want for my birthday is have my aircraft fixed. Because remember

what Eggman did yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah," he said. "He almost destroyed the X-Tornado. But, dude, that'll take weeks

to get it fixed!"

"I was aware of that," said Tails as he looked down and frowned.

Sonic patted him on the back and said, "Oh, come on, Tails! I'll tell you what: I'll find

someone to help you fix your X-Tornado. That would be your birthday present from me."

Tails looked up to him asked, "Really? Oh, Sonic, that'd be the best birthday present

ever! Especially from you!"

Sonic gave him a high-five, a thumbs up, a wink, and said, "That's the spirit!"

When all of a sudden, Knuckles the Echidna ran and spotted them, as he panted to get

his breath. He huffed and puffed and said slowly, "Sonic... Tails...,"

"Yo, Knuckles," Sonic patted him on the back. "Are you all right?"

"What's going on," Tails asked.

"It's...Eggman... He's...going to...attack us...again."

"Eggman," Sonic asked. "Now, what is he up to?"

"Only one way to find out," said Tails. He helped Knuckles out and said to him, "Hey,

Knuckles, let's get you some water, okay?"

"Good idea," said Knuckles. But, then, a giant robot appeared with Eggman inside. All

three together, they shouted, "EGGMAN!"

"HOHOHOHO," Eggman laughed evilly. "Well, well! If it isn't Sonic and his weakling

friends!"

"Hey, Eggman," Sonic waved hi to him. "Long time no see!"

"UGH," Eggman groaned. "Would you stop saying that? You told me that yesterday!"

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine!"

"Right," said Eggman with a sweat drop and an annoying sigh.

"All right, Eggman," said Tails. "Just what are you up to this time?"

"Same thing, you twit! First, I'm going to steal all of the chaos emeralds!"

"As usual...," Sonic whispered to himself.

"AND THEN ILL CONQUER THE WORLD AND TURN IT INTO THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!"

"Oh, come on, Eggman," said Sonic. "Aren't you getting tired of that old scheme of

yours? I mean, we all know that I will stop you, get the emeralds, turn into my super

form, if necessary, and finally, I will win and you will lose."

Eggman grinds his teeth and yelled, "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!"

"And that's what you just said yesterday," said Sonic.

He grinds his teeth harder and yells, "FIRE!" Robots came out from inside of the giant

robot and they charged to Sonic. Sonic dodged the attacks and used his spinball attack,

and he demolished the robots.

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles ran to Tails' backyard and started the X-Tornado.

Although the aircraft wasn't completely fixed, Tails started the engines and the aircraft

started to fly. "Hang on, Sonic. We're on our way," said Tails.

Meanwhile, Sonic was almost finished defeating the robot. He smiled at Eggman and

said, "Hey, buddy! Having fun losing? And... Hey! Is that an emerald?"

Eggman turned to the blue emerald and said, "Why, yes, Sonic. You see, I found this not

too long ago, and...,"

"Sorry to interrupt your story, pal, but I hope you don't mind if I can take that emerald."

Sonic then rushed in and break the glass. He immediately took the emerald and try exit

out of the robot. But, then, something went wrong. Sonic got captured with an emerald in

his hand, and then got electrocuted. He went screaming and a bright light appeared.

Even Tails and Knuckles can't see what's happening. Then, seconds later, the light faded

and did Sonic. Eggman went flying to the air somehow and the robot was destroyed. As

soon as the X-Tornado was landed, Tails and Knuckles jumped off the aircraft, and

searched for Sonic, but they can't find him anywhere. Tails got worried, thinking that

Sonic might be dead. But, he didn't believe that. "Sonic... SONIC," Tails cried out.

To Be Continued...


	2. When Heroes meet from a Different World

Everything was quiet, no sounds, no noises; nothing expect the wind that Sonic got the

chills. Sonic opened his eyes slowly and can feel the emerald in his hand. He got up

slowly, and looked everywhere around him. His body was shivering and the pain was all

over him. He finally saw a police box, which it is not too far away from him. He was

struggling to walk, so he slowly took one step at a time. He grunted and groaned;

groaned and grunted as he took a step slowly, in every three seconds. "I...got...to get

help...," However, his legs just can't take it anymore. He lowered himself without control

and kept grunting to get himself up. However, he's too weak to fight it, so he thought,

'Someone...help me! Please!' Finally, the blue hedgehog fainted.

The police box was opened by a tall man with a long scarf and he wears his hat. Another

person came out as she wore a summer dress with purple dress shoes. She covered her

arms and said, "Brr! It's freezing out here! You said that it's going to be hot!"

"Even Time Lords can make a mistake, Sarah. We may be smarter than you humans,

but we're not perfect. No offense."

"None taken," said Sarah in a sarcasm, and then smiled at him. She looked around and

asked, "Where are we anyway?"

"Planet Lobia," he answered. "This is where human hedgehogs lives, Sarah. I used to

travel here, you know. I was on a quest to find this jewel and I send it to the King. He

was very pleased with me. It's too bad that I can't remember the name of the jewel."

Sarah smiled and said, "No wonder you Time Lords are not perfect of remembering

your adventures."

"I'll have you know that I'm at least seven hundred and forty-nine years old, thank you

very much," he said.

Sarah rolled her eyes and landed on someone who fainted in the sand. "Doctor, look,"

she pointed to him at the blue hedgehog, "Someone got fainted!"

"Let's go see what's going on," said the Doctor. He and Sarah ran to the blue hedgehog,

where they saw him lying in the sand. The Doctor checked his pulse on his wrist and he

said, "He's alive. He's just unconscious, that's all."

Sarah sighed in relief and said, "Good. I'm glad! Say, what's that on his hand?"

The Doctor took a jewel from his hand and looked at it. He answered, "I have no idea.

It might be the jewel that I gave to the King, but I'm not positive that this is the one."

"So, you don't remember, do you," she asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Oh."

"Come on, Sarah. Help me lift him up. He's heavy for a small hedgehog." The Doctor

and Sarah lifted him up to the police box. Inside, which it's bigger than on the outside,

they sent him to the infirmary. He checked his pulse one more time to make sure that

he's alive. The hedgehog's alive, which the Doctor sighed in relief. He told Sarah to bring

some items that he needs for the hedgehog. It took him at least an hour to get him

better. After the operation, they saw him resting and his heartbeat was beating normal

again. He tapped Sarah's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Stay here incase he's

awake." She nodded and the Doctor left the infirmary.

Thirty minutes later, Sarah can hear the hedgehog groaning. He opened his eyes slowly,

and the first thing he saw a ceiling fan with the lights turned on. He grunted a little and

asked himself, "Where am...I?"

'He can talk,' Sarah thought to herself. She came closer to him and said, "Hang in

there, sweetie." She ran outside and yells, "Doctor! He's awake!" She came back to the

room and whispers to him, "Someone is coming to see you in just a sec."

His green eyes looked up to her's and asked, "Who's...coming?"

"That would be me of course," the Doctor entered the infirmary and smiled at the blue

hedgehog. He walled to him while saying, "All right, I understand that you're still in pain,

but I gave you some pain killers while you're in a coma. Now tell me, before you rest,

what's your name? Just curious!" He smiled at the blue hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog smiled, gave him a thumbs up, a wink, and replies, "I'm Sonic.

Sonic...the Hedgehog!"

The Doctor grinned at him and said, "Sonic... That's an interesting name. How unique!

I'm the Doctor and this my companion, Sarah Jane Smith."

"Very nice you meet you, Sonic, and please call me Sarah," she said as she shook hand

with him.

"You, too, Sarah," he said with a smile. He grunted a little bit and then groaned.

The Doctor calmed him down and said, "Why don't you get some rest, hm? We'll talk

later on. Come along, Sarah." He and Sarah watched Sonic closing his eyes and rest. As

soon as they went to the console, the Doctor grabs the jewel, and studied it for a while.

"Well," she asked.

"Well what, Sarah? I'm trying to remember!"

"I know, I know. I just want to know if it finally hits you."

He shook his head and said, "Nothing. Doesn't ring a bell whatsoever! Oh, Sarah, it's

been many, many, many years since I came to Planet Lobia."

"Probably it's because you've been busy doing your job and saving others?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes. That's true! Wait! Am I missing something! Am I that old?

Is it my birthday? Did I pass it?"

"Uh, Doctor?"

"Hush, Sarah, I'm trying to remember something!"

"Sorry. I'll just go check on Sonic."

"Please do that, Sarah." She immediately left to the infirmary, while the Doctor studies

the jewel harder.

As Sarah opened the door and shuts it quietly, she can hear Sonic groaning. He opened

his eyes slowly again, and his green eyes goes to hers. She walks up to him and said,

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No," he answered. "I was just waking myself up, that's all."

"Good. Now, Sonic, do you remember anything before you fainted?"

"Y..yeah," he answered. "I remember myself fighting with my enemy with his nasty

robots, which to me they are so easy to defeat. Anyways, as soon I went inside the

robot, I remember seeing a chaos emerald, and...,"

"A chaos emerald," she interrupted. "What's that?"

"It's an jewel that can...,"

"Warp time and space with a technique called...," the Doctor just entered the infirmary

as he and Sonic says together, "Chaos Control." The Doctor laughed hardly.

"Doctor!"

"Say," said Sonic, "how did you know that?"

"Well, when I heard you saying a chaos emerald, I knew for a fact that this isn't the

jewel that I gave to the King. How unique is that? Ha ha! All right, Sonic, explain to us

some more about what you remembered."

"Okay," said Sonic. "As soon as I grabbed the chaos emerald, I try to get out of the

robot, but I got captured. And, then, I got electrocuted. It was so painful, so I screamed

so loudly. And, finally, I got transported and now, here I am."

"So, you didn't live here in this planet," said Sarah. "Where do you live?"

"I'm from Planet Mobius," he answered. "So, basically, I didn't know how I got here."

"Chaos Control," the Doctor answered.

"Huh," Sonic and Sarah both said.

"Chaos Control," he said a little louder. "That must be it, because when you got

electrocuted, the chaos emerald must've reacted to the electricity, and it activated the

Chaos Control. That's how you got here, Sonic, and I can honestly say that it was

incredible that you survived that incident because that would kill you easily." He can see

Sonic frowning and putting his head down. "Sonic, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered. "I'm just worried about my friends. They think I might be

dead or something."

"Hey, don't say that," said the Doctor. "You are the strongest hedgehog I have ever

seen. And Sarah! But don't you worry, my friend. I'll take you home, okay?"

"Uh, Doctor," said Sarah. "Are we going to check out the planet to see if there's any

trouble?"

The Doctor gasped and said, "That's right! Sonic, unfortunately we came here because

we thought we might able to help someone incase there's any trouble or not. Why not if

you get some rest up and be patient until we come back. Unless, you are interested to

come with us and travel. You know, to go back time or see any other planets that you

have never heard before."

"That'd be great," said Sonic. "But it'd be best if I can go home and see my friends

again."

"I understand," said the Doctor.

"But," said Sonic, "I guess one adventure wouldn't hurt."

"Ah," the Doctor grinned at Sonic. "That's the spirit!"

"Can you get up," Sarah asked.

"Keh, I can do that, no problem!" Sonic performed a flip as he jumped out of the bed

and landed on his feet perfectly.

The Doctor clapped his hands and said, "Bravo! Bravo! I'm impressed with you, Mr.

Sonic. Shall we?" The Doctor, Sarah, and Sonic exited out the infirmary and walk out of

the police box. As they exit, they were surrounded by a bunch of guards. The trio put

their hands up, and the Doctor said, "Good afternoon, gentlemen! Is there a problem?"

To Be Continued...


	3. Searching for Sonic

Meanwhile, in Sonic's world, Tails and Knuckles were in Tails' lab, thinking about what happened to Sonic and the

chaos emerald. "I can't believe this," Knuckles cried in anger. "How did Sonic disappeared like that?"

"I'm not sure," Tails answered. "My suggestion is that emerald must have reacted to the electricity, which it

activated the Chaos Control. Yeah, that's how it happened! Knuckles, we have to find another emerald, and ask

Shadow to use the Chaos Control."

"That's not a bad idea," said Knuckles. "But, where could we find one and Shadow?"

"Well, we can use the Master Emerald to locate one, and I think Shadow is off today. I can go look for him, while

you go to the Angel Island."

"All right, that's settled! Let's meet in the Angel Island in about an hour."

"Okay!" Tails began to fly with his two tails and began to find Shadow, while Knuckles glides to Angel Island. Tails

looked everywhere from block to block, but he can't find Shadow. He got tired from flying, so he landed and he can

hear someone calling his name. A pink hedgehog ran and waved at him with shopping bags on her right hand. Tails

waved back and said, "Hi, Amy! Are you shopping again?"

"Yeah," said Amy. "Apparently, these shoes are so tight! I got blisters and it kills me! I am never buying high heels

again! So, what are you up to?"

"I'm looking for Shadow? Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"I just need him to activate the Chaos Control. You see, I don't know if you heard this or not, but Sonic has been

missing this morning, and we need Shadow so we can find him."

Amy dropped her bags and gasped. "I don't believe this! Sonic's missing?! Did Eggman did this? Because if he

does, then I will...,"

"Calm down, Amy," said Tails. "We'll find Sonic, I promise!"

Amy brought her Piko-Piko hammer, and said, "Come on, Tails! Let's go find Shadow right away!"

"But what about your shopping?"

"Sonic is more important to me more than shopping! Let's go!" As she took off, Tails sighed, grabbed her bags, and

began to fly with his tails again. Finally, after looking everywhere, in Future City, Amy found Shadow along with a

bat, who wears high heels, a cute outfit, and wears not a whole lot of make-up that matched the outfit. Amy huffed

and panted in order to catch her breath. "Shadow...," Amy can't get her breath, because she was panting too hard.

"Honey, get your breath," said the bat. "Here, drink up." She gave Amy a glass of water.

She drank the water and said to her, "Thank you, Rouge!"

Tails landed and finally saw Shadow, the black hedgehog, and Rouge. "Shadow," Tails cried. "We need your help!"

"What for," he asked in a low voice.

"Sonic is missing! He has a chaos emerald, but as he tried to escape from Eggman's robot, he got captured! Then,

he got electrocuted, the Chaos Control was activated, and he was gone! Just like that!"

"Honey, relax," Rouge calmed him down. "Do you need some water, too?"

Tails shook his head. Shadow sighed and said, "You know, we saw that this morning, and after the incident, we

were investigating, but we got nothing to answer and solve the case. That is, until you told me what really

happened. And for that, I will help you."

"Oh, Shadow, thank you," said Tails as he shook hands with him.

"Hold up," said Rouge. "I want to help, too! After all, we're in this together. Are we, Shadow?"

Shadow sighed again and replies, "All right, you can come. Let's get going!"

"We have to meet Knuckles in Angel Island. Let's go there!" Tails lead the group to his backyard. He started the

engines, while Amy sat behind him. Shadow just stand on one of the wings, while Rouge fly with her wings. They

flew to Angel Island and landed on the ground. They can see Knuckles waving at them. As they ran to him, they can

see not one, but all the rest of the chaos emeralds around Knuckles. "Knuckles," said Tails. "You got them all? I told

you we just need one emerald."

"Why not have one when you need more," Knuckles said and smiled. "The more the better!" However, when he

saw Rouge, he frowned and began to blush. "What are you doing here? Are you going to steal the Master Emerald

again?"

"Well, hello to you, too," she said. "My, aren't you a bratty echidna today?" Knuckles grinds his teeth and growls

as he saw her winking at him.

"All right, that's enough," said Shadow. "Everyone hold on to me!" Tails and Amy hold on to Shadow's arms, while

Knuckles held on to Tails and Rouge held to Amy. Shadow took a breath and let it out. As the emeralds were

starting to glow, Shadow yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Finally, all of them disappeared.

To Be Continued...


	4. The King of Planet Lobia

The Doctor, Sarah, and Sonic were sitting behind bars, waiting. The human hedgehogs were standing there,

guarding the prisoners. The Doctor was playing with his yo-yo, while eating jelly babies. Sarah was playing with her

feet, and Sonic was watching the Doctor eating the jelly babies. "Say, Doctor!"

"Hm?"

"What the heck are you eating?"

"Jelly babies," he answered. He took one out and gave it to Sonic, and said, "Here, have one. They are really

good!"

Sonic ate the jelly baby, smiled, and said, "Not bad, but chili dogs are better!"

The Doctor gasped at Sonic and said, "What? Chili dogs? Why? That's outrageous!" Sarah giggled at the Doctor.

Sonic smiled at him and said in a sarcasm, "Heh! You need to try one! They are really good!" Both Sonic and Sarah

laughed hard, while the Doctor gave him a mean look.

The two human hedgehogs unlocks the bars, and one of them said, "The King is ready to see the three of you."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Excellent! Shall we?" The Doctor, Sonic, and Sarah followed the human hedgehogs,

and they went to a gorgeous place with full of statues of the King. They were told to bend their knees before the

King. As the King went up the stairs, the three stood up. He sat his throne, while the Doctor looked at him, and said,

"Excuse me, your majesty. But you kinda look like someone that I used to know a long time ago."

"You must be a Time Lord known as the Doctor," said the King.

'A Time Lord,' Sonic thought. 'What's that?'

The Doctor smiled at the King and said, "Why, yes I am!"

"My grandfather told me about you. When you gave him the jewel known as the Emerald of the Chaos."

"The Emerald of the Chaos, yes," the Doctor clapped his hands and grinned. "You see, Sarah? I was right about

the chaos emerald, because those two are exactly different. They may look the same, but different meanings and

abilities."

"A chaos emerald," the King asked. "May I asked what that is?"

"Why, of course. Sonic?" Sonic nodded and walks closer to the King. He showed him a blue chaos emerald, while

the Doctor explains, "This is called the Chaos Emerald, your majesty. It allows to activate through time and space

with a special technique called, The Chaos Control."

"Through time and space," the King asked while dropped his jaw in amazement. He whistled and said, "This is the

most beautiful and bizarre thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Well, I'm glad that you like it," the Doctor smiled.

"You may return to your spot," the King said to Sonic. He nodded and he returned to his spot with the Doctor and

Sarah. "Well, I honestly say, Doctor, that it is very interesting. Anyways, back to business. You three are charged

with trespassing with the police box outside."

"You mean the TARDIS? Why yes, I kinda did, but I'm pretty sure it was a mistake. I promise you it won't happen

again," the Doctor said.

"The TARDIS," Sonic asked. "You named that police box the TARDIS?"

"Why, yes, Sonic," the Doctor grinned. "It stands for, 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'. She's my spaceship; I

can go time travelling in time and in space."

"Plus, she's bigger on the inside than on the out," said Sarah.

Sonic could not believe it what they said to him. So, he said, "What? _She?!_ How didn't I realize that in the first

place? I got to take a look! I'll be back!" Sonic rushed in a second, having everyone to have their jaws to be

dropped.

The Doctor and Sarah were amazed to see Sonic running like that. Sarah whispered to the Doctor, "Did you see

that?"

"I didn't notice that he has super speed. No wonder his name is Sonic. I was right, though! That is unique!"

Sonic came back in one second and said, "It's locked!" The Doctor and Sarah looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Sonic," the Doctor gave him the key and said, "All right, off you go!" Sonic took off again and he unlocks the

door. As he went inside, he gasped and went back outside. Then, in and out and in again. He kept doing that for a

few seconds. Finally, he went back to the castle and gave the Doctor back the key. The Doctor smiled at him and

asked, "Well?"

Sonic sighed and answered, "I'm surprised! If my buddy, Tails, sees that, he'd more surprised than I am."

"Did you lock the TARDIS," he asked. Sonic took the key and goes back to the TARDIS. He locked the door, came

back, and gave the Doctor the key again. "Thank you, Sonic," the Doctor gave Sarah a wink, while Sonic rolled his

eyes.

"Doctor," said the King. "Because you trespassed my kingdom, you will be charged and sentenced to a five-year

sentence in the dungeon. Unless...you would do me a favor."

The Doctor's eye grew wide opened and said, "Oh?"

"You see, Doctor, I need someone to get the Emerald of the Chaos, because it has been missing for awhile.

Without it, this kingdom will be in danger. My people will die, my castle will be destroyed, and I will no longer be a

strong leader. I need you and the blue hedgehog to go get it from another castle. Believe me, Doctor, once you go

into that castle, it is possible for you to die in there. No one have survived and never return with the Emerald of the

Chaos."

"But what about Sarah," the Doctor asked. "Why can't she go with us?"

The King looked at her, and order the guards, "Take her!"

"What," Sonic and the Doctor said together. The guards took Sarah from the Doctor as he was holding her hand.

"Doctor," Sarah yelled as she was struggling to get free.

"Sarah," the Doctor yelled back. He tried to get her, but the guards captured him and he can't get himself free.

Sonic, too, got captured by the guards. He growled at the King.

"Take her to the dungeon," the King ordered.

"No," the Doctor yelled. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were a good, loyal king like your grandfather!"

"Doctor, you have to understand about me and my history. My grandfather died about twelve years ago, then my

father took over and died two years later. This is because of the humans! I can't stand them; male or female!

Humans will pay for what they've done!" The King rise and ordered the guards, "Take her away!"

"We'll see about that," Sonic rushed like the wind, and attacked the guards. He grabbed Sarah, and rushed to the

Doctor. "You two go on! I'll meet you outside!"

"Thank you, Sonic! Let's go, Sarah," the Doctor and Sarah escaped from the castle. As they ran to the TARDIS, the

Doctor got shot and fainted. 'Sarah...,' the Doctor thought.

"Doctor," Sarah tried to help him, but then got captured by more guards. "Doctor! DOCTOR!"

Meanwhile, Sonic was still fighting with the guards. He used his sonic spin-ball, to dodge the gun fires. He kept

dodging and dodging until he becomes a ball, and charged to the guards. All of them fell and fainted. Sonic turned to

the King, walked forward to him, and asked, "Are you surprised?"

"Not bad, hedgehog," the King said. He draws out his gun, pointed at him, and said, "All right! Either you do

exactly what I say, or you will die."

"Okay," said Sonic. "I choose...neither!" Sonic dashed out of the castle. Luckily, he didn't get shot or get killed by

the guards. He went to the TARDIS, and spotted the Doctor, lying on the sand. "Doctor!" Sonic lifted him up, and

seeing the Doctor awake. "Are you okay?"

"...Sonic. Where's Sarah?"

"I didn't see her anywhere," he answered. "Was she with you?"

"Yes, but... Oh, no! They must have captured her! We have to rescue her! Otherwise...,"

"...she will be executed," the King interrupted as he pointed his gun at them. He rode his black horse with more

guards appear. The Doctor gave the King a mean look, with anger in his eyes. "Get up! Let's go!" The Doctor and

Sonic were walking back to the castle, followed by the King and the guards.

'Hang in there, Sarah,' the Doctor thought. 'I will find you, I promise!'

To Be Continued...


	5. Sarah Jane Smith meets Sonic's Friends

As Shadow and the others landed in Planet Lobia, they searched everywhere around them. "Where are we," Amy

asked.

"I have no idea," said Tails.

"Why in the hell are we here," Knuckles asked in a rage voice. "We're in the middle of nowhere! AND IT'S FREEZING

OUT HERE!"

"Calm down, honey," said Rouge. "I'm sure we'll find shelter somewhere."

"Hmmm...," Shadow looked at the six remaining chaos emeralds and said, "These chaos emeralds sent us here

because there is one more in this planet somewhere."

"What," Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles said together.

"How can you be so sure," Tails asked.

"How else do we get here," Shadow asked.

"Good point," said Tails.

"But what about Sonic," Amy asked. "Do you think he's here too?"

"There is a possibility," said Shadow. "All right, let's go!" Shadow lead the group and he asked Knuckles to hold on

the remaining emeralds. A couple minutes later, they saw a castle.

"Hey, is that a castle up ahead," Amy asked.

"Well, it looks like a castle, so it is a castle," said Rouge.

"So, what are we waiting for," said Tails. "Let's go!"

"Tails, wait," Shadow yelled.

Tails turned to him and asked, "What is it, Shadow?" But, when he turned around again, he gasped at the guards,

who spotted him red handed. Tails turned and yelled, "RUN!"

"After them," one of the guards ordered.

All of them ran from the guards as they rode their horses. They ran as fast as they can, but the guards are on their

tails. Knuckles stopped running and decided to do something that he likes to do best. He punched at the guard, and

his horse fell to the ground. Rouge stopped running and turned to see him fighting the guards. "Guess I better help

him." She used her feet to kick at some of the guards. "Take that!"

Shadow, Amy, and Tails turned to saw them fighting. "Let's help them out," said Amy as she draws her Piko-Piko

hammer.

"Oh, dear," said Tails. "I have a bad feeling about this...,"

"Don't worry," said Shadow. "Unless you want to be a coward, then help us fight because I can see more of those

guards." Shadow used his rings and throw at the guards. A big explosion appeared and those guards flew from

their horses. Amy used her weapon and gave the guards a bump on their heads. Tails sat on the sand, watching

their friends fighting the guards. He was scared because not only for his safety, but for Sonic's too. 'Sonic...,' he

thought. 'Where are you?'

As Knuckles was almost done fighting, he can see one of the guards using a device that allows them to be blind

because of the brightness. Shadow, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles got blinded and then fainted. "All right," said

one of the guards. "Take them to the dungeon!"

At the dungeon, which it's dark and spooky, with skeletons everywhere, Sarah Jane Smith rolled up her body,

sobbing with tears. She kept thinking of the Doctor so many times. She, in fact, is in love with him. Every time she

kept thinking about him, his smile, his gorgeous eyes, and so much love that he gave to her, her heart would go

beating faster. 'Please...,' she thought. 'Doctor...help me! Please...,' Then, she can hear someone coming to the

dungeon. The human hedgehogs threw the five criminals like they're trash, and they locked up the bars. As soon as

they left, Sarah wiped her tears and goes closer to them. All of those five were still fainting, but a yellow fox was

the first one to open his blue eyes. Sarah confront him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes...," he said. "Where are we?"

"You're in a dungeon room," she answered.

"A dungeon," he asked. "Huh! Ow! I'm still in pain for some reason."

"Don't worry, my friend. You're safe. For now...,"

The little boy smiled and said, "Thanks. My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

She shook hands with him and said, "I'm Sarah Jane Smith, but please, call me Sarah."

"Nice to meet you," said Tails and smiled. Then, he turned around and smiled again as his friends are waking up.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah...,"

"My head hurts...,"

"Where are we?"

"We're in a dungeon, you guys," said Tails. "Can you guys get up?"

"I think so...,"

"Ow!"

"Quit your yapping, Knuckles! Oh, who is this?"

"Everyone, this is Sarah," Tails began to introduce their friends. "Sarah, these are my friends. This is Amy."

"Hello," she said as she shook her hand.

"Shadow."

"Hm!"

"Rouge."

"Nice to meet you, hon," said Rouge as she shook her hand.

"And Knuckles."

"Nice to meet you, miss."

"Nice to meet you. All of you! So, where did you all come from and how did you get here?"

"We're from Planet Mobius," Tails answered. "Shadow used Chaos Control by using the chaos emeralds. They're

jewels that can be used from time and space. Anyways, we came up here, and we were attacked by a bunch of

guards. Then, one of the guards used some kind of a device, and we all fainted."

"And here we are in this spooky place," said Rouge.

"Ugh," said Amy as she groaned. "This place gives me the creeps! And... AHHHHH! They have skeletons

everywhere!"

"Honey, relax," said Rouge. "We'll get out of here in no time."

"Wait a minute," said Sarah. "Did you say that you guys came here by using Chaos Control with using the chaos

emeralds?"

"Yeah," said Tails.

"Then, do you all know this guy name Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Everyone turned to her and they say in one voice, "Yes!"

"Is he here," Amy asked.

"Yes, he is," Sarah nodded.

"All right," Knuckles shouted. "He's here!" Everyone, but Shadow, cheered. After giving Tails a high-five, he asked

Sarah, "Where is he right now?"

"He's with a friend of mine, I believe," she answered.

They all frowned and Tails asked, "Who is your friend?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who," Amy asked.

"Just the Doctor. And don't ask why 'cause it's a long story. Anyways, he and Sonic are on a quest to find this

Emerald of the Chaos. Do any one of you know what that is?"

"The Emerald of the Chaos," Amy asked.

"I've never heard of it, I'm afraid," said Tails.

"Me neither," said Rouge. "Do you, Shadow?" He shook his head, quietly.

Knuckles hesitated and finally said, "I know what that is!" Everyone turned to him and he explains, "My

grandfather told me this before a long time ago. The Emerald of the Chaos is an emerald that controls The Black

Hole from outer space. It allows you to control the vortex, but it is very dangerous to monopolize it 'cause once it's

activated, everyone, in this universe, will be sucked into The Black Hole. No one has ever seen it before. However,

the legend says that the only way to stop it is to use the Chaos Control. He also told me that it has to be destroyed

because it is the only way that no one can be sucked into it. Ever!"

"So, we have to use the Chaos Control in order to destroy the Emerald of the Chaos," Shadow asked.

"Right," said Knuckles. "But, I didn't realize that the emerald exist. None of my family members believed it, and

neither did I!"

"Wow...," said Sarah. "We have to find the Doctor and Sonic and warn them about this!"

"Yeah," said Tails.

"But, how do we get out of here," Sarah asked.

"I know," Amy draws out her Piko-Piko hammer and demolished the bars.

Tails gave her a high-five and said, "Way to go, Amy!"

"You go, girl," said Rouge.

"Thanks," said Amy. "All right, let's go!" She lead the group and exited out of the dungeon. More guards stopped

them, but Knuckles attacked them, which it made Rouge blushing and having her heart beating faster. She had a big

crush on him, but didn't confess. Knuckles may be stubborn, but at least he'd protect her and his friends. Shadow

used his spin-ball attack, while Amy used her weapon again.

After they defeated the guards, they exited out of the castle. "Now where do we go," Tails asked.

Shadow saw another castle, which it's further away. He had a strong feeling in his body. So, he answered, "This

way! Come on!" The group followed him.

"Another castle," Rouge asked. "You got to be kidding me!"

"How many castles do they have," Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure," Sarah replies, "But this is not important! Let's go there right away! Maybe the Doctor and Sonic are

in that castle." Everyone nodded and they rushed to the castle. However, because Sarah can't run as fast as they

can, Knuckles helped her by picking her up and ran. "My, aren't you so strong, Knuckles!"

He blushed a little and said, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Rouge was a little disappointed and thought, 'I wish he would carry me... Pig!'

To Be Continued...


	6. Friends Reunited

Inside of another castle, which it's spooky and scary, the Doctor, Sonic, the King, and some guards were in the first

floor. The King said, "All right, Doctor and Sonic, I want the both of you to find the Emerald of the Chaos, and bring

it to me. I will meet you at the roof, and if you don't find it by sundown, your human friend will be executed. Good

luck, gentlemen! Let's go!" The King and the guards left, but before they do, he said one of the guards in a whisper,

"Make sure that they don't escape!" The guard nodded, and the rest went upstairs.

The Doctor looked around and asked, "All right, where do we start?"

"This sucks," Sonic complained. "I can't believe we're doing this! I bet I can find it in seconds!"

"Oh, good idea, Sonic," said the Doctor, grinning. "That would be easier! A whole lot easier!"

"Hold up," the guard stopped them in a halt. "The King says that you cannot run. You have to find it by walking."

"Walking," Sonic asked. "Forget that! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And, if I choose to find the Emerald of the

Chaos in seconds, then I will find it in seconds!" He rushed from one room to another and kept running, unable for

the Doctor and the guard to see. Then, when Sonic stopped, he has the Emerald of the Chaos, which it is silver, real

silver with diamonds all over it. "Is this it," Sonic asked to the guard.

"Yes... YES," the guard was amazed with his speed.

The Doctor clapped his hands and grinned at Sonic. "Bravo! Bravo," he said. "I'm very proud of you!"

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and wink and said, "Thanks, Doctor! Here you go!" Sonic gave the Doctor the jewel.

Sonic and the guard glared at the Emerald of the Chaos. 'It looks like a chaos emerald,' Sonic thought.

The Doctor studied the jewel, and in a few seconds, it hits him. He whispered, "The Emerald of the Chaos is a

powerful jewel that has the ability to activate The Black Hole. Once it's activated, everyone, in this whole universe

will be sucked in...," the Doctor looked up with his eyes widened. "Now, I remember!" He looked down at Sonic and

said, "Sonic, we can't give it to the King!"

Sonic and the guard looked at each other and they both said, "WHAT?"

"I just remembered, so don't ask me why that I didn't tell you this earlier!"

"How did you know that," the guard asked.

"How did you fellows _didn't _know that," the Doctor asked. "You could have knew about the information about it."

"Well," the guard explained, "Only the King himself knows about the information. We, as guards, cannot know

about it. So, don't ask me why."

"What's your name, son," the Doctor asked.

"Edmond."

"All right, Edmond," said the Doctor as he gave him the emerald. "I want you and Sonic to get out of this castle

immediately! I'll meet you two in the TARDIS. Sonic, here's my key! You remember where it is?" Sonic nodded.

"Good! Both of you! Off you go!" As Sonic and Edmond exited out of the castle, the Doctor rushed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Edmond were almost there to the police box. "Is that it," Edmond asked.

"Yeah," Sonic answered. "We're almost there!" But, he can hear a gun shot, and it shot Edmond on the back.

"Edmond!" Sonic carried him, seeing the blood from his upper back.

Edmond grunted as he tried to get up, but he can't do it with a bullet in his back. He said to Sonic slowly, "Go!

Just...leave me...here! Please...,"

"No," Sonic cried. "I am not going to leave you here and die! Hang on!" Sonic dashed to the TARDIS, unlocks the

door, and went inside. He rushed to the infirmary and lay Edmond on the bed on his stomach. "Hang on! I'll be

back!" Sonic rushed out of the TARDIS and saw a bunch of guards. Sonic smiled and used his spin-ball attack. 'If

only I have one ring with me...,' Sonic thought.

"Sonic!" He can hear a familiar voice, calling his name. "Sonic!" More voices are calling his name again.

"Huh," Sonic turned around and he was surprised to see his friends, including Sarah. Sonic called out, "Tails! Amy!

Knuckles! Shadow! Rouge! Sarah!"

"Sonic," Tails threw a ring and yelled, "Catch!"

Sonic grabbed the ring and yelled, "Thanks, pal!" Sonic turned to the guards, and used his special attack. The

guards can't see him because of a powerful wind. In a few seconds, every guard was defeated. Sonic landed and

tried to catch his breath. After he got his breath and his heart to get breathing back to normal, Amy hugged him

tightly. "Amy!"

Amy released the hug and said, "Sorry, Sonic! I'm just so glad that you're alive!" She hugged him again, but not

too tight this time.

"Thanks, Amy," Sonic returned the hug and rub her back. After that special hug, Sonic gave Tails and Knuckles a

high-five, he shook hands with Shadow and Rouge, and as he walked to Sarah Jane Smith, she touched his cheek,

and planted a kiss on the other cheek. Sonic smiled and asked her, "Are you okay, Sarah?"

"Yes," she answered. "Thank goodness that you're okay! Where's the Doctor?"

"He's still in the castle," he answered. Then, he has an idea. "Hey, Tails!"

"Yeah," he said.

"I have a surprise for you. I want all of you to go inside that police box." Sonic gave Sarah a wink and a smile.

"What," Knuckles don't really like surprises, especially from Sonic. "Why? I bet none of us would fit in there."

"All right," said Sonic. "If you get surprised, Knuckles, then you'll owe me a chili dog when we go back."

Knuckles thought he might be bluffing, but he accepts the challenge, and said, "All right! You're on! But, if I win,

you owe me a nice, greasy cheeseburger, and you're going to pay for my dinner."

"I accept," said Sonic. "Now, go on!"

The others went inside in the police box, while Sonic counts down from five to one. After he said one, he and Sarah

can hear Knuckles shouting, "WHAT?"

"I win," said Sonic, while Sarah laughed. Knuckles went outside and looked around the police box, and went back

inside, and out and in and out. Finally, after he's done, Sonic patted him on his shoulder and said, "Guess somebody

is going to owe a chili dog."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE," Knuckles yelled.

"That's what I said at first, but if I were you, I would get used to it." Knuckles groaned at Sonic and went back

inside.

Inside, Tails and Amy went crazy and ran everywhere. Shadow and Rouge were just walking, taking a tour on

their own. They, too, were a little surprised. Tails and Amy went bizarre, extremely excited. Sonic asked Tails, "What

do you think, Tails?"

"Sonic, this is incredible," said Tails. "I...I can't believe this! But...how?"

"Look, guys," said Amy as she pointed the room. "There's a library and it's huge!"

"What," everyone, except Shadow and Sarah said. So, they followed Amy and as she opened the door, they

dropped their jaws and looked around. There were so many books, from biography, to romance, and from science

fiction, to non-fiction. Tails was mind-blowed, kept on grinning from ear to ear. "I want to live here from now on," he

said. "Not in the library, but in this police box. Man, they have more books than in our library! I want to read them

all! I don't care if takes for the rest of my life!"

"Oh, come on, Tails," said Sonic. "Are you saying that you'd prefer reading books than going on adventures with

me?"

Tails laughed and replied, "Well, that again, I do want to hang out with my best friend. Sonic, this is so hard for me

to decide!"

Sonic laughed and said, "Well, if you want to read, then read. I don't care!" Tails laughed with him.

"Hey, guys," Knuckles shouted. "Check out the game room! This is so cool!" As Sonic and Tails went to another

room, they dropped their jaws again, and looked around them.

"Oh...my...gosh," said Sonic and Tails. They saw every game from board games to the arcade. They also seen

some of the games that they used to play.

They can see Amy playing Ms. Pac-Man, and she won a level. "Yes, I won a level," Amy shouted.

Sarah went inside of the game room, and as she went in there, she saw Sonic and his friends playing some

games. She asked Sonic, "Hey, Sonic, what happened to the Emerald of the Chaos?"

"Edmond has it in the infirmary," he answered.

"Who's Edmond?"

"He's... OH NO! EDMOND!" Sonic rushed out of the game room and was followed by his friends. They can see him

groaning and more blood coming out from his back. "Sonic," said Tails. "Who's that? And what happened to him?"

"That's one of the guards," said Knuckles. "Let's beat him up!"

Amy used her Piko-Piko hammer and hit Knuckles on the head. "Can it, Knuckles," she shouted.

"Sonic," Tails hissed. "Why didn't you tell us he's here earlier? He would've been dead by now!"

"Sorry, buddy," said Sonic. "I was going to tell you that, but you guys would be surprised once you entered the

TARDIS."

"The TARDIS," Rouge asked.

"It stands for, 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'. It's the name of the police box," Sarah explained.

Tails looked at the injuries and told everyone what to do. He told Sarah and Amy to get some stitches. He told

Knuckles to get some sheets, because there were a lot of blood. He tells Rouge and Shadow to get pain killers,

incase he gets pain after he puts the stitches on him. After they left, he told Sonic, "You are going to my assistance,

since you forgot to tell me about this!"

"Fine," Sonic accepts his punishment.

As everyone came back, Tails said, "Okay, everyone, I want all of you, except Sonic, to exit the infirmary. This could

be messy!"

To Be Continued...


	7. The King's Awful Plan and his Vengeance

At the roof of the castle, the Doctor and the King, with his guards, were hesitating. The Doctor huffed and puffed

because he rushed upstairs, and there were at least thirty floors. He pointed at the King and said, "You! I know

what you're up to! I know everything, and you are not going to let it happen! Not on my watch!"

"My, dear Doctor," said the King. "Just what in the world are you talking about?"

"You know everything about the Emerald of the Chaos, do you?"

"Perhaps, but not all of it."

"Don't lie to me! I hate it when someone lies to me! You knew about it all along! Perhaps your grandfather told

you the secret about the emerald."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE," the King shouted with a rage voice. "I know nothing about it!"

The Doctor smiled and said, "No. According to the Planet Lobia Rules of Society, every king or queen must know

everything about the Emerald of the Chaos before they would rule and call to the throne. Everything! So, in other

words, if it wasn't your grandfather, then someone must have told you this before you were king. You knew all this

time that if the Emerald of the Chaos is activated, it's the end of everything! This universe will sucked in and we

will never see light ever again. Is that what you want, your majesty? Hm? You wanted to kill everyone and

yourself just because the human race attacked your planet?"

The King frowned and hesitated. Then, he pointed at the Doctor and ordered, "GET HIM!" The guards did what the

King said, and grabs him tightly. "Well, Doctor! I'm shocked that you read the Planet Lobia Rules of Society."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Well, where I come from, we always have to read books like that."

"All right, Doctor, where is it? Where's the Emerald of the Chaos?"

"I don't have it with me," the Doctor answered.

"Did that blue hedgehog has it?"

"Perhaps, I don't know. He might be looking for it right now," the Doctor lied.

The King got upset and ordered the guards, "Go downstairs and see if he's still looking for the emerald. GO!" More

guards went downstairs rapidly, while the King and the Doctor looked at each other. "You know, Doctor, you knew

my plan very well. You must be some kind of a freak, if you ask me."

The Doctor chuckled and then frowned. 'Sonic...,' he thought. 'Make sure that you, Edmond, and my Sarah are safe

with that emerald.'

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, Tails and Sonic exited the infirmary, with lots of blood on their bodies, and Tails

announced, "He's going to be okay." Everyone, except Shadow, cheered was relieved that he survived during the

operation. "However, as you can see, it was very difficult to operate. He was this close to death, but it was a

miracle that he survived the operation. You guys can visit him if you want."

"Well, I didn't know that you're a doctor, Tails," said Sarah.

"Yeah," said Amy. "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

Tails began to blush and said, "Well, besides being a mechanic, I always wanted to become a doctor when I grow

up. And, to be honest, I do watch some programs of doctors performing surgeries."

Sarah smiled and said, "Good for you, Tails. That is a good job; you can make a lot of money."

"Yeah," said Tails. "I just love to help!"

"Say, Sarah," said Sonic. "Where's the showers? I really need to get clean up!"

"Go to that hallway, make a turn, go right, and two doors down," Sarah pointed the directions.

"Thanks," said Sonic. He gave the Emerald of the Chaos to her and said, "Here. Hold on to it while I'm gone." She

nodded. He turned to Tails and said, "Let's go!"

"Okay! Thank you, Sarah." Tails and Sonic went off to the showers, while the others entered the infirmary and

check on Edmond, who is still asleep. Edmond, a black hedgehog with human hands and brown eyes, woke up from

his slumber, and discover to see Sarah and her new friends. Edmond groaned in pain a little, but Amy quickly gave

him some pain killers.

"Here," she said. "Take some, so you won't suffer some more with all that pain."

He took the pills, while Rouge gave him some water to help him swallow the pills. "Thank you so much," he said.

Knuckles grabbed his upper shirt and shouted, "All right, talk! What's going on? I want some answers! NOW!"

Rouge and Amy knocked him over and he fly up to the roof and fell down on a cold floor. Edmond sighed with a

sweat drop. Shadow came closer to him and said, "Ignore that foolish echidna! Tell me: What's going on, and who's

responsible for this foolishness?"

"It's the King," Edmond finally spoke the whole truth. "He wants to use the Emerald of the Chaos to activate The

Black Hole. He wants to suck everyone, including humans! He can't stand them! I thought to myself, 'If the King is

going to activate The Black Hole, then will all of us be sucked in there too?' I am so scared, man! I lost my whole

family, my wife, my kids, everyone!"

"How," Shadow asked.

"Well, it all started when the humans discovered the planet before his grandfather passed away due to cancer.

They wanted to be friends with us and wants our help to create some kind of a project. However, it never

happened, and that's because we were attacked. There were a lot of spaceships everywhere! They demolished our

homes, and they exterminated our people. The King believed that it was the humans who destroyed our

community, our homes, everything. But, for us, however, we believed that it was the other aliens."

"We know that the humans are innocent, and it has nothing to do with them in our situation. We trusted them

with our lives!" Edmond shed some tears and asked, "I beg you all! We must stop the King before it's too late!"

"All right," said Shadow. "Enough with the tears. We'll help you! As long as we got the Emerald of the Chaos, I

think you got no reason to worry. I'll use the Chaos Control to destroy that emerald. I promise you that. For you

and for your loved ones."

'Shadow...,' Sarah thought as she smiled at him. She was awed when she heard him making a promise to Edmond

and his loved ones. 'Thank you!'

Meanwhile, in the showers, Sonic and Tails were rooting and laughing because they were pleased to have nice

shampoos, conditioners, and body washes, for men, of course. Sonic smelled the body wash, which it smells like

men's deodorant. He sighed happily and asked Tails, "Hey, buddy, have you used the body wash yet?"

"No," he answered. "I just finished using the conditioner. Why?"

"Try this," Sonic and Tails pulled their shower curtains and he threw the bottle to Tails. "It smells so good!"

"Okay." Tails and Sonic covered the curtains and finishing up washing their bodies. After turning off the water,

Sonic and Tails used their towels to dry themselves up, and threw the towels at the pamper. They put their shoes

on and walk to the hallway. "Wow," said Tails as he sniffed himself. "I smell great! I feel like a man already!"

Sonic sniffed himself, too, and said, "Now, I need to start worrying incase Amy is going to follow me because of this

scent. Man, I can't believe that there are so man shampoos, conditioners, and body washes! I wonder where and

how Sarah got all of these things."

Tails took a flashback, remembering what Sarah told him and the others about the Doctor. He snapped his finger

and said, "Sonic, I don't think it was Sarah, who bought all of that stuff. I think it was...,"

Sonic looked down at him, and realized what he meant. At the same time, they both said, "The Doctor! Wait a

minute! How did you know him?"

Tails start, "Sarah told us about him when we met her in the dungeon."

Sonic then said, "I met him and Sarah when I first got here in Planet Lobia."

"What does he look like," Tails asked.

"He's very tall, wears a long scarf, for some reason, has curly hair, has the brightest smile that anyone has ever

seen, he has big, blue eyes, and he's a Time Lord, I guess."

"A Time Lord," Tails asked. "What's that?"

"I don't know," he answered. "That's what I heard from him not too long ago."

"Huh. Well, let's go back to the infirmary and check on Edmond." Sonic and Tails went off to the infirmary. As they

went to the room, Tails announced, "We're back, you guys!"

"How are you feeling, Edmond," Sonic asked.

"I'm doing okay, thank you," said Edmond. "I need to rest, that's all."

"Great idea," said Tails. "But, before you do, is there anything else that you need?" Edmond smiled and shook his

head. "Okay, then. Get some rest. Come on, guys." Tails and the others left the room, while Edmond shuts his eyes

and go to sleep. At the main console, Tails and the others set up a meeting, figuring out a plan to the stop the King

and to find where the Doctor is. "Sonic," said Tails. "Where's the Doctor right now?"

"He's still at the castle. I think he's going to talk to the King about the plan."

"Oh, no," said Sarah. "He could be in danger right now!"

"How do you know that, Sarah," Knuckles asked.

"What if the King is going to find out about this? He's going to kill the Doctor before we stop his evil scheme!"

"She's right," said Rouge. "If the King realize that Sonic has the Emerald of the Chaos, he might execute this

Doctor fellow."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Shadow asked. "We have to stop him before it's too late!"

"But, Shadow, that castle is too far away," said Tails. "It might take hours to get there!"

"Let's not forget that I can use the Chaos Control, right?"

"That's right," said Sonic. "Let's both said it so we can get there faster!"

"And lose a whole lot of power? Forget it!"

"Right," said Sonic with a sweat drop.

"Everyone hold on to me," Shadow ordered. Everyone did what they were told. Sarah Jane held on to Sonic, while

Tails and Amy held on to Shadow's each arm. Knuckles held on to Amy and Rouge to Tails, and Sonic held on to

Rouge. Shadow activated with one of the chaos emeralds, and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Finally, everyone

disappeared.

To Be Continued...


	8. The Big Battle of Saving the Universe

At the castle, the guards went up and one of them gave the King a report, "He's not there, your majesty!"

"What," the King almost shouted.

"He must have escape with the emerald, sir."

"Where's that stupid guard," he asked.

"He's gone as well," said one of the guards. "We can't find them anywhere!"

"WHAT," the King shouted and turned to the Doctor. "YOU!"

"Me," the Doctor grinned.

"Enough with this foolishness! You knew all this time, don't you?" The Doctor moved up his shoulders. "DON'T LIE

TO ME! Tell me where it is, or else you will be executed!"

"I am not saying a word," said the Doctor. "I refuse for you to activate The Black Hole and let everyone die."

The King sighed and said, "Very well...Time Lord. GUARDS, GET READY TO FIRE!" The guards aim their guns at the

Doctor. The King raised his hand and began to shout, "READY? AIM!"

The Doctor lowered his head and thought of Sarah and Sonic. 'Sonic...,' he thought. 'My Sarah Jane...,'

As soon as the King was going to say fire, a bright light appeared, which it made everyone unable to see. A few

seconds later, it faded, and a group appeared. A blue hedgehog started to attack the guards. The Doctor looked up

at his companions, grinned, and shouted, "SARAH! SONIC!"

Sonic and Sarah turned to him, smiling, and shouted, "DOCTOR!" They came up to him and helped him untie the

rope. Sarah embraced him, while Sonic and the Doctor shook hands.

"Are you okay," Sonic asked.

"I am now," the Doctor held on Sarah tighter and smiled at her, which she blushed a little bit. Sonic saw that, but

didn't say nothing, and he smiled.

Tails turned to see Sonic, Sarah, and the Doctor. 'Is that him,' he thought. 'That's the Doctor?' Then, the King

grabbed him on the neck, aim his gun at him, and Tails started to gasp.

Sonic turned to his pal and shouted, "TAILS!"

"All right," said the King. "Either you give me the emerald, or this fox will die."

Everyone turned to the King and hesitated. Sonic turned to Sarah and gave her a nod. Sarah returned with a nod,

and goes closer to the King. She gave him the emerald, while the King gave her Tails as a return gift. The King

chuckled evilly, while the Doctor asked, "Well, your majesty?" The King looked up at him and the Doctor continues,

"Now, since you got your emerald, what are you going to do with it?"

The King looked down at the emerald and answered, "I'm going to do something that my grandfather wants me

to do for a very long time."

"What do you mean," Sonic asked.

The King answered Sonic's question, but he asked, "None of you all understand, do you? My grandfather cannot

stand humans! I'm sorry if I got confused earlier, but he really despise the human race and the Planet Earth! He

believes that it was the humans who attacked us!"

"You said that he died before the humans attacked your people," said the Doctor.

The King shook his head and said, "No. I made a mistake and I want to apologize. Here's what really happened:

After the humans asked us for their help on their project, we refused to help them. My grandfather was very

against the humans, so he decided to attack the humans first. However, we didn't know if they really attacked

them or not because they never came back. Then, weeks later, spaceships were summoned in our planet, and

attacked us. We lost that war; we lost everything! So, my grandfather sets up a meeting and he decided to use the

Emerald of the Chaos, but none of us know where it is."

"And that's where you came in, Doctor. You were the one who help my grandfather to find the Emerald of the

Chaos, and you did your job. He was very pleased with you. You were very lucky that the emerald wasn't activated,

and that's because a day after you left, he got sick and later died from cancer. He did, however, wrote his will

saying that the Emerald of the Chaos must be activated at all cost."

"Then, why didn't you activated the emerald," the Doctor asked.

"His daughter was called to the throne, but she was the only one who didn't know anything about the emerald.

This is because she's dyslexic. She can't read and she can't understand what's going on in our world. Plus, she's

my mother, you must understand that. My father, however, did know about the emerald, and he ordered the guards

to bury or hide it somewhere in this castle. As years goes by, both of my parents passed away, and I was called to

the throne. So, since he refused to do it for my poor, old grandfather, I would do it for him."

"But do you know why your father refused to do this," Tails stood up to the King. The Doctor looked at him, as if

he was surprised to see him for the first time. "Your father don't want to do this because they want peace in this

universe, not to be sucked into the Black Hole. He did the right thing, your majesty. He don't want to the it to end,

and neither should you."

Everyone turned to the King and was silent. The King growled and shouted, "I have enough of this foolishness!"

He raised the Emerald of the Chaos and shouted, "Activate, my emerald! Wake up with your power, your strength!

Awaken with your desire! Activate The Black Hole! Let me conquer this universe with my veins!" The Emerald of the

Chaos was activated with brightness, which it made the Doctor and the others unable to see. The emerald then

floated and a mystical sphere fired at the sky. The Black Hole grew larger and larger in every minute.

Everyone looked up and watched the King floating. The King spread his arms and feel the wind and power into his

evil, dark soul. His eyes turned green and was transformed into a horrifying monster. He took the Emerald of the

Chaos and it went inside of the King. He roared like a dragon and growled at the end. Sarah squeezed the grip

out of the Doctor's arm and asked him, "What's happening?"

The Doctor didn't answer her question and he shouted, "Everyone inside the castle! Now!" The Doctor opened the

door and everyone went in. He shut the door tightly and he went downstairs with everyone else.

"Doctor, what are we going to do," Sarah asked.

"Well, let me think for a moment...," he said.

"We don't have to think, Doctor! We all will be sucked into The Black Hole!"

Knuckles got an idea, but he didn't have time to say it. So, he summoned the rest of the chaos emeralds from his

body. Everyone turned to him and saw the chaos emerald floating around Knuckles. He gave everyone a thumbs up

and asked, "Mind if I have these babies?"

The Doctor grinned and said, "Bravo! Well done! I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna," he said with a smile.

Rouge hugged him tightly, as Knuckles blushed and got irritated, and said, "My name is Rouge the Bat. But you can

call me Rouge. Very nice to meet you!"

Tails and Amy walked to the Doctor, and as he looked down, he grinned and asked, "And you two are?"

Tails shook his hand and answered, "My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. Sonic told me everything

about you!"

"How unique! Very nice to meet you, Mr. Prower." He smiled at him and looked at the pink hedgehog. "What's your

name, my dear?"

"My name is Amy Rose! It's an honor to meet you, Doctor," she shook his hand and discovered that the Doctor

kissed her hand.

"You, as well, Ms. Rose," he grinned at her. The Doctor turned to another hedgehog and asked him, "Excuse me,

my friend." The black hedgehog looked up to him and he asked him, "Aren't you going to introduced yourself?"

The black hedgehog just stood there and answered, "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Ah," said the Doctor. "Now, just to be curious, but are you and Sonic related?"

"No," said Sonic and Shadow.

"I see...," said the Doctor.

Sonic put out his hand on Shadow's shoulder and explained to the Doctor, "We're just the best of rivals! We would

race, fight, competing at everything, and I always win every time. Right, Shadow?"

Shadow growled at him, pushed him down to the ground, having his arm twisted, and he explained to the Doctor,

"Here's the thing, Doctor! He may be the fastest thing alive, but I am the one and only known as the Ultimate Life

Form!"

Sonic sighed and said, "Yeah, you might not ask him why, so ignore him and get used to that." He started to

scream in pain as Shadow twisted his arm harder and tighter.

"Shadow, now is not the time to fight with Sonic," said Rouge. Shadow released him and he crossed his arms

again. She turned to Knuckles and asked, "What are you going to do with them?"

"Why not ask Sonic," Knuckles gave the emeralds to Sonic and said, "Here! You and Shadow should do the rest."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and said, "Thanks, pal!"

"Wait," said the Doctor. "What's going on? What are you going to do with them?"

Sonic smiled at the Doctor and replied, "Watch." He turned to Shadow and asked, "Ready?" Shadow nodded and

walks next to him. "Stand back, guys!" Everyone stood back and watched as Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes

and focused hard to let the emeralds do their work. As the emeralds went spinning faster and faster, both Sonic

and Shadow transformed into their Super Forms, Super Sonic and Shadow. The colors of their bodies turned gold

and their spikes went up. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge cheered, while the Doctor, Sarah, and the guards were

amazed to see them like this for the first time.

The Doctor grinned and said, "Sonic, Shadow, you boys surprised me enough! I am truly impressed!"

"And you guys are so bright," said Sarah as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Well, I'm glad you guys like our transformation," said Sonic.

"Say," said Tails. "Now that you guys are in your Super forms, now is the time to destroy the Emerald of the Chaos

with Chaos Control and put a stop to the King's evil scheme!"

"It's the only way to stop The Black Hole from sucking the whole universe," Amy reminded them.

"Right," said Sonic and Shadow.

"Good luck, gentlemen," said the Doctor.

"And please be careful out there," said Sarah.

"We will," Sonic gave them a thumbs up, a wink, and a smile. "Let's go, Shadow!" Sonic and Shadow went up to

the roof and demolished it. At the sky, Sonic and Shadow went into the Black Hole and spotted the King. "There he

is," said Sonic. The King's transformation was complete. He was a complete monster with lots of dragon scales

around his arms, legs, and his back. A black hedgehog with grey stripes on his spikes, and his fur was complete big

and fuzzy.

It's hard for Sonic to see the Emerald of the Chaos because of the fur on his chest. But for Shadow, he can see it

as it was glowing. "Sonic," Shadow shouted, "I can see the emerald! It's in his heart!"

"All right," said Sonic. "This will be too easy!"

"Think again, Sonic," the King activated his powers from his veins and fireballs were summoned from his hands. As

he fired them, the hedgehogs dodged every one of them, even there millions of them. "How about this, boys?" He

summoned a purple laser ray from his mouth, but once again, the hedgehogs dodged it. However, because they

have no rings in Planet Lobia, they were wasting time, and they have to use the Chaos Control immediately.

At the castle, everyone was watching them dodging from the King's attacks. Amy began to worry and yells to them,

"Sonic! Shadow! Please hurry! You're wasting time!"

"They can't hear you, Amy," said the Doctor. "What makes you think that they're wasting time?"

"Because, Doctor," Tails explained, "in order for them to save the opportunity of having their Super Forms, they

need to have rings, which it allows them to stay like this longer. However, if they don't have enough rings, they can

lose their Super Forms and go back to their regular selves."

The Doctor's eyes were widened as Tails got a little scared when he saw that. He looked up at the sky, which the

Black Hole grew bigger and the color was very dark. The Doctor released his breath deeply and orders everyone,

"All right, listen up! The Black Hole is going to get bigger and stronger, so we all have to get out of here and go to

the TARDIS."

Everyone nodded and they ran out to the castle. However, a rumble appeared and Sarah screamed as she was

flying a little bit. Everyone else turned as soon as they heard her screaming. "SARAH," everyone except the guards

shouted. The Doctor used his long scarf and threw it at her. She hold on to it, luckily, while the Doctor held on a

horizontal bar. He turned to everyone and yelled, "GO! NOW!"

They didn't have to argue, so they exited out of the castle. "This is getting out of hand," said Tails.

"I don't blame you, hon," said Rouge.

"Look, there's the TARDIS," Amy pointed at the police box. As soon as she turned around, she didn't see any

guards. "Say, where are the guards?"

Tails looked up and gasped as he saw them flying to The Black Hole. "Oh no," he shouted. "They're going to be

sucked into The Black Hole!"

He tried to save them, but Knuckles got the grip from his arm and said, "It's too late, Tails! We can't save them!

Come on!" Tails tried to hide his tears and went inside the TARDIS. As they went inside, they saw Edmond on

crutches.

"Edmond, what are you doing up," Tails asked. "You should be resting in the infirmary!"

He shook his head and explained, "I have to go out there, my friends. This is something I have to do. I want to be

with my family again. They're waiting for me, and I bet they have been waiting for a very long time." Tears were

running from his face, and continues, "I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me earlier. It's a

pleasure, and I wish I can get to know more of you all. I'm sorry." Edmond dropped his crutches and hopped with

his one leg and he went out of the TARDIS. Tails want to stop him, but Knuckles touched his shoulder and shook his

head. Finally, tears were coming out of his eyes and was hugged Amy as she began to shed tears, too.

At the sky, Sonic and Shadow continues to dodge from the King's attacks. "Man, this guy is never going to give up,

does he," Sonic asked.

"Sonic," said Shadow. "We're wasting time! Let's use it already!"

"But we only get one shot at this!"

"BUT WE'RE WASTING TIME! WE'RE OUT OF RINGS!"

Sonic sighed and said, "All right! Here we go!"

"Wait!" Sonic and Shadow looked down and gasped as they saw a bright hedgehog who has his own Super Form.

Edmond smiled and goes up to them. As he finally makes it, he asked, "Need a hand, gentlemen?"

"Edmond...," Sonic said.

"There's no time to lose," said Edmond. The two hedgehogs nodded and look up at the Emerald of the Chaos.

Together, the three of them activated a special power and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The King can't see them because of the brightness, and started to scream as he saw the emerald breaking into

pieces. Finally, it was destroyed. "NOOOO," he shouted. "I can't lose! I CAN'T LOSE!" Finally, he, too was destroyed.

Edmond smiled with tears in his eyes as he began to see his beautiful wife and his children. But, before he goes up,

he turned to Sonic and Shadow, and said, "Gentlemen, thank you. It's an honor of meeting you."

Sonic smiled sadly and said, "You, too, Edmond. And take care." Shadow just gave him a nod.

Edmond smiled and said, "Thank you." He finally goes up and embraced his human wife and his children. They

disappeared, while Sonic and Shadow smiled. However, the Black Hole wasn't over yet.

At the castle, the Doctor and Sarah were still struggling to hold on. "Doctor," Sarah shouted. "I can't hold on much

longer!"

"Yes, you can Sarah," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, listen to me! Incase if I don't make it...,"

"No," the Doctor interrupted. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Listen," she ordered. "Incase if I don't make it, I want you to know that I am grateful to know you and travel with

you. You're my best friend, Doctor. I love you!"

"Sarah...," the Doctor couldn't believe what he heard from her. However, she can't held on much longer. Sarah

screamed as she flew to The Black Hole. "SARAH," the Doctor screamed with his loudest voice. "No...," the Doctor

lowered his legs and prayed to Rassilon, "Please! Let me have Sarah back! I want her! Don't make her leave! I beg

of you!" As he wiped his tear, he can see a light and it's coming down. Sarah was rescued by Sonic. He carried her

in his arms and he landed, he changed back into his regular form.

Sarah was removed from Sonic's arms, she smiled at the Doctor, and said, "I'm not going anywhere, you know."

She turned to Sonic and said, "Thank you, Sonic." Sonic gave her a wink and a smile.

The Doctor grinned and said, "Sarah...," But, he was flying to The Black Hole. Sonic tried to save him, but he can't

jump that high.

"DOCTOR," Sarah and Sonic yelled. They can hear the Doctor screaming. But, the screaming didn't last, because he

was saved by Shadow.

As they landed, Shadow changed back to his regular form, while the Doctor looked down and said, "Thank you,

Shadow."

"Hm," Shadow crossed his arms and smiled a little bit. He and Sonic shook hands and watched the Doctor and

Sarah embracing, while The Black Hole grows smaller and smaller until it's gone for good.

Then, they can hear Tails shouting, "Hey, you guys!" Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles went to the others, giving

Sonic and Shadow hugs and high-fives. Tails looked up to the Doctor and Sarah and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes," Sarah answered. She looked up to the Doctor and asked, "What about you, Doctor?"

"Yes," he gave her the best smiles he have ever had. "I am so glad that you're alive! I...I love you, Sarah Jane

Smith!" Finally, he kissed her. Everyone, except Knuckles and Shadow, smiled and was in an awe.

Knuckles blushed and groaned while shouting, "OH, GROSS! I can't believe I'm seeing this!" Amy and Rouge were

up in flames, growling at Knuckles. He got scared and said, "W..W..Wait! I can explain!"

"CAN IT, KNUCKLES," the girls shouted. Amy draws out her Piko-Piko hammer, while Rouge used her boots to kick

Knuckles and send him into the air. He landed hard, but he wasn't finished from the attacking. He screamed and ran

as fast as he wished that he would take it back.

"Not again," Tails rolled his eyes and followed them. Sonic and Shadow decided to help him out. As the Doctor and

Sarah watched their new friends attacking, arguing, and shouting, they just looked at each other, smiled, and

kissed again.

To Be Continued...


	9. Home Sweet Home

The TARDIS landed in Planet Mobius, Sonic's home. The door was soon opened and Amy was the first one to exit out

of the TARDIS. Soon, the others were cheering and running around to see their homes again. Safe and sound. The

Doctor and Sarah exit and looked around, hand in hand. Sonic looked up them and said, "Well, thanks for the ride

home."

"Oh, you're welcome, Sonic," said the Doctor. "This is very nice place, if you ask me."

"Thanks," said Sonic. Then, he remembered something. "Hey, Tails!"

"Yes, Sonic," Tails walked to him.

"Remember in the beginning when I told you that I'll find someone to fix your X-Tornado?"

"Yes."

"Well, I asked the Doctor and he said he'd happy to."

Tails gasp and asked the Doctor, grinning, "Really? You can fix it?"

"Of course, it's your birthday, isn't it," the Doctor grinned at Tails. He nodded and the Doctor fished out his paper

bag from his pocket, and fished out a jelly baby to Tails. "Here you are, birthday boy. Have a jelly baby."

"A jelly baby? Never heard of it, but thank you." Tails ate the jelly baby and said, "Hmm. That's good, but I hate to

say it, but a chili dog is a whole lot better."

"WHAT," the Doctor gasped as Sonic, Sarah, and Tails laughed. "Well, then! No more jelly babies for you," he said

as he put his paper bag back in his pocket.

"I'm only kidding," said Tails. "I really like it!"

The Doctor gave him a lazy smile and asked, "All right, Tails! Where's your aircraft?"

"It's in my backyard," Tails grabbed the Doctor's arm and said, "Come on! I'll show you!" Sonic and Sarah looked at

each other and smiled. They followed them to Tails' backyard, seeing his aircraft.

"Wow," Sarah said amazingly. "This is his aircraft?"

"You bet," Sonic answered. "He built this all by himself!"

"Incredible," said Sarah.

Amy and Rouge walked to Tails's backyard and discovered to see the Doctor and Tails starting to fix the X-Tornado.

"Hey, guys," said Amy. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching those two fixing the X-Tornado," Sarah answered.

Sonic yawned and said, "I'll be back, Sarah! I'm going out for a run!" Sonic then dashed and he was gone in a

second. Amy sighed deeply.

"Wow," said Amy. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"You bet he is," said Sarah. "He's full of surprises! Say, Amy, do you really like him?" Amy blushed and nodded.

"Ooh, Amy! Did you confess to him yet?"

"No," said Amy. "I wish I have your courage 'cause I know that you confessed to the Doctor."

"Well, don't worry, you'll get your courage when the time comes. It'll work out, you'll see."

"Yeah, I better do the same with Knuckles," said Rouge. "He can be a hard-head sometimes. But, the way he

fights, hmm! He is something!" Both Amy and Sarah laughed at Rouge's expression. "What?"

Tails and the Doctor just finished fixing the aircraft, so the Doctor told Tails, "All right! Now, start this engine with

the other engine between the booster engines. And then, start the primary engine so the wingspan can be used

to balance."

"Do you all understand what he is saying," Rouge asked.

"No," Amy answered. Sarah just smiled and watched the man that she's in love with working with the aircraft.

After the aircraft was fixed, the Doctor and Sarah went back to their TARDIS, while the others followed them and

they were upset they have to leave. "Can't you stay just a little longer," Amy asked.

"I'm sorry, Amy," said the Doctor, "But Sarah and I got a lot of adventures to go to."

"Besides, more people are going to need our help as soon as we visit them," said Sarah.

"Oh," said Rouge. "Well, that's understandable!"

"You guys can visit anytime you like," said Tails. He was the first one to say goodbye, so he shook hands with the

Doctor and said, "Thank you very helping me with my aircraft. It's an honor to meet you!"

"You're welcome, Tails," said the Doctor as he was grinning. "Happy early birthday, buddy!"

"Thanks. Goodbye, Sarah!" He shook hands with her, but she has a better idea. She embraced and kissed his

forehead, which Tails blushed a lot. "Sarah... Oh, wow!"

"That's an early birthday kiss," Sarah explained. "Make sure that you have a nice birthday, okay?"

"Okay." Tails smiled at her and can see hearts everywhere.

It's Amy's turn to say goodbye. She and Sarah embraced. "Goodbye, Sarah!"

"Goodbye, Amy," she said and she whispered in her ear, "When the time comes." She winked at her and Amy

nodded and turned to Sonic.

She then turned to the Doctor and shook hands with him and said, "Goodbye, Doctor! It's an honor to meet you!"

She was blushing when the Doctor kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"You, too, Ms. Amy Rose," he said in a nice, deep voice. Amy smiled at him and Rouge was next. She shook hands

with the Doctor first, and he said to her, "Goodbye, Rouge. It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand, while

she was awed.

"You are such a gentlemen," she said. She embraced Sarah and after she released the hug, Rouge said, "If I ever

see Shadow or Knuckles, I'll let them know that you said bye to them."

"Thank you, Rouge," said Sarah.

"Wait!" Everyone looked to see Knuckles falling from gliding. Luckily, he was saved by Shadow. As they landed,

Knuckles sighed in relief and said, "Thanks, Shadow!"

"You can be such a fool at times," said Shadow.

"Where have you guys been," Tails asked.

"I was guarding the Master Emerald, as usual," Knuckles answered.

"I was talking with my boss and asked for a raise," Shadow answered after Knuckles.

"That's it," Sonic asked.

"Hey, it wasn't that easy, okay? Believe me, when it comes to talking to your boss and ask for a raise, you're going

to hear all the talking and the complaining."

"Oh, I don't blame you for that, Shadow," said the Doctor.

"Well, you could have let us know," said Sonic.

"Why would we," Knuckles asked. "You should be smart enough to know where we are."

"All right, boys," the Doctor calmed down from having a fight. He fished out his paper bag again and hand out one

jelly baby for Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. "Here. Have a jelly baby!"

"Thanks," the three said and ate the jelly baby at the same time.

After Knuckles ate the jelly baby, he shook the Doctor's hand and said, "You know, you're pretty awesome! I

mean, the way that this thing is bigger on the inside than the out? That's crazy!"

"Speaking of which," said Sonic, "Knuckles, what about that chili dog you're supposed to owe me? Remember?"

Knuckles gave Sonic a mean look and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll do that in a little bit! And don't remind me!" Sonic

chuckled at him with his nasty smile on his face.

"Wait a minute," said the Doctor. "Did you say that you were guarding the Master Emerald?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor grinned at him and asked, "That's in Angel Island, isn't it?"

Knuckles dropped his jaw and shouted, "Yeah! How did you know that?"

"Did you know that I used to guard the Master Emerald before your ancestors took over the island?"

Everyone, except Shadow and Sarah, dropped their jaws in amazement. "No way," they all said in one voice.

"Way," the Doctor grinned.

Knuckles grinned at the Doctor and told him, "You're..you're awesome! Dude, I can't believe this!"

"Well, Knuckles, don't get too surprised," said the Doctor and grinned at him.

He nodded and looked up to Sarah. He shook hands with her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

"You too, Knuckles," Sarah kissed his forehead. His face was red and he fainted. He can see cuckoo clocks and

hearts around his head. She turned to Rouge and said, "Sorry, but did that upset you?"

"Oh, no, hon! He's a pig when it comes to women and all that flirting!"

"Ah," said the Doctor and Sarah.

"Idiot...," said Shadow.

"Tell me about it," said Sonic.

"Hey, Shadow," said the Doctor as put his hand to him. "Ready to say goodbye, which basically I hate to do."

"Hm," Shadow shook his hand and said, "You know, you are very strange man. It seems to me that you're more

than just a human."

"That's true, Shadow," said the Doctor.

"Huh," Tails said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Tails," the Doctor explained, "I'm not a human; I'm an alien known as a Time Lord."

Sonic gasped and said, "Yeah, that's right." He remembered hearing the Doctor admitting that he is a Time Lord to

the King back in Planet Lobia. "What is that?"

"Like I said, Sonic, I'm an alien that has sixty degree body temperature, have two hearts, and I can regenerate."

"Really," said Sonic. "How do you regenerate?"

The Doctor explained, "Whenever I get injured badly or preparing death, I have the ability to regenerate, and

what that is I can change different bodies. This is my fourth incarnation, so I only got nine bodies to change."

"Amazing...," Tails was amazed.

"Wow," said Amy.

"Where do you live," Shadow asked.

"I'm from Gallifrey," he answered. "That planet is really far away, way further than you think. And believe me, I am

seven hundred and forty-nine years old, and I travel many, many years ago."

"What? You don't look like seven hundred and forty nine years old," said Sonic.

"Oh, really? Then how old do you think I am? Hm? In human years."

"Hmm, I don't know. For what I'm judging...at least somewhere in the early forties."

"At least somewhere in the early forties," the Doctor grinned at him, and Sonic nodded with a sweat drop. The

Doctor can hear Sarah giggling, while he rolled his eyes. He turned back to Shadow and said, "I want to thank you,

Mr. Ultimate Life Form, for using the Chaos Control. If it wasn't for you, Sonic, and Edmond, then we wouldn't be

here by now."

Shadow smiled and replied, "Hm. No problem!"

Sarah embraced Shadow and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Shadow, for also rescuing my Doctor." She kissed

his forehead and watched Shadow blushing. Like Knuckles, Shadow fainted and saw cuckoo clocks and hearts

around his head.

Sonic laughed and asked, "Now who's the idiot?"

"Oh, brother," said Amy with a sweat drop. She and Tails carried Shadow, while Rouge carried Knuckles. "Well, we

better take them to my place. Let's go, guys! Goodbye!"

"See ya," said Rouge.

"Later," said Tails, "And thanks again for fixing my X-Tornado!"

After the Doctor and Sarah waved the others goodbye, they looked down at Sonic. Sonic looked up at them and

smiled. "Well, this is it," said Sonic.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "Yes it is. Now, Sonic, are you sure you don't want to come with us? We could use you to

defeat enemies in a flash."

Sonic thought about it and he replied, "I'll tell you what. Let me take care of my enemy first. And then, if you guys

do come back, then I'll go with you. Me, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles; together. What do you say? We

got a deal?"

The Doctor was disappointed because he only wants Sonic to go. However, since he found that Tails is interested

with his library, and the others love to play the game room, the Doctor smiled at Sonic, shook his hand, and said,

"Deal! Until we meet again... Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic gave him his last thumbs up, a wink, and a smile. The

Doctor did the same to Sonic.

Sarah embraced, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Thank you...for everything!"

"Heh," said Sonic. "You're welcome! That was a lot of fun!"

"Fun," the Doctor asked. "You called our first adventure, 'Fun'?"

"Oh, come on! I'm a dare-devil! I love to go adventures, especially if they're dangerous and risky."

"Oh, dear me," the Doctor replied. "You are a weird hedgehog! I like weird things! They're better than normal, you

know." He showed him his toothy smile. Sonic chuckled. "All right, Sonic, farewell."

"Goodbye," said Sarah.

"Come back and visit us anytime," said Sonic.

"Oh, of course we will," the Doctor grinned and shut the door. Sonic can hear the sound from the TARDIS and

watched it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sonic smiled and walked to his house.

Then, he can hear people screaming as he saw another giant robot from Eggman. He demolished a lot buildings

and his robots were demolishing the vehicles. "Hohohohohoho," Eggman laughed evilly. "Oh, Sonic! Where are

you?"

Sonic chuckled and said, "Oh, it's good to be back." He dashed and used his spin-ball attack and demolished the

robots. He can see Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow helping him demolishing more robots.

Somewhere, in outer space, the Doctor and Sarah was watching Sonic and his friends defeating Eggman and his

giant robot. The Doctor whistled and asked, "That's his enemy? Wow, that guy must be crazy! What do you think,

Sarah?"

"Hmm, I agree with you. I mean, look like at him. He's crazy and all that yelling. Oh, look! Here comes Knuckles!

Wait a minute! What's he doing?"

"It looks like he's beating him up and...,"

"Oooh," they both said.

"Well, that's going to leave him a mark," said Sarah Jane.

"I agree," the Doctor turned off the monitor and embraced Sarah. He puts his arms around her hips and she put

her arms around his neck. "You know, I've been thinking. About having Sonic and his friends coming over and help

us out."

"The more, the merrier," said Sarah.

"Right. Anyways, it would be nice if... Oh, I don't know. We get to know them a whole lot better, you know?"

"Well, I can't wait until we see them again. Those guys are so nice and funny and helpful. I just want to cherish

every moment with them, and you."

"So do I, Sarah Jane," he grinned at her, "So do I." He kissed her and this time, the kiss goes deeper.

The End!


End file.
